


Luciérnaga

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Vampiros, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Afrodita se da un tiempo de observar a las luciérnagas en el medio de la noche.





	Luciérnaga

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masai Kurumada, hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Waterfenix.
> 
> Escrito para un evento del club Agujas y Espinas de Saint Seiya Yaoi Foro.

**Luciérnaga**

  
  
  
La noche era clara, sin nubes en el cielo y la Luna era la más grande del año ¿Cuántas noches y lunas así había visto antes? Imposible contarlas, pero por más extraño que fuera, la luna siempre parecía fascinante y única ante mis ojos.  
  
  
El viento soplo moviendo mis cabellos. Recordé cuando traerlos atados con un fino lazo de seda y rizados era la máxima moda en los varones ¿Hace cuánto de eso? Ahora si usase ese estilo a lo sumo y me gritarían marica en cada esquina.  
  
  
Unos pequeños puntos de luz verde neón llamaron mi atención, sonreí al verlos, mostrando mis afilados y largos colmillos al hacerlo. Me deslice por la pared del edificio donde estaba y quede casi a su nivel, los puntitos de luz brillaron en torno a mí, sin temor alguno.  
  
  
Eso me fascinaba de ellas, no se iban, no huían, no eran como con las moscas que nos siguen sin cesar esperando el momento en que dejemos al fruto de nuestra condena abandonado para poder carroñarlo. O como la mayoría de perros y gatos que aúllan, gruñen, se enfurruñan, ladran, rasguñan y bufan cuando nos ven o sienten nuestra presencia. No, las luciérnagas siempre estaban ahí, calmadas haciendo sus danzas en el aire, ignorándonos completamente y haciéndonos pensar en que había algo más en el mundo que nosotros y nuestro interminable camino.  
  
  
Las arañas eran otras criaturas que nos ignoraban, que a veces iban y se nos subían por la simple fascinación de algo latente sin estar vivo, pero eran las luciérnagas quienes me fascinaban.  
No importaba cuantos siglos pasaran, ellas seguían ahí tan iguales como siempre, tan presentes y tan invisibles, como nosotros. Se les veía con fascinación y se les olvidaba con asqueante rapidez, así como hacían con nuestra raza.  
  
  
Dejé que algunas de ellas se posaran en mis cabellos y sonreí más ampliamente. Acaricie a una con delicadeza.  
  
  
De pronto suspiré.  
  
  
Me sentía tan identificado con esa luciérnaga, de día es casi confundida con cualquier insecto, pero de noche es el más inconfundible de todos. “Mi vida es como la tuya amiguita” le dije observándola subir entre mis rizos “Por las noches brillo como una criatura inconfundible, etérea e hipnotizaste, pero todo termina con los primeros rayos de sol” ella agito sus alas, pero siguió entre mi cabello.  
  
  
Me gustaba verlas, eran un recuerdo viviente do lo antiguo y maravilloso, en el medio de los cambios y la adversidad, su presencia casi mágica y efímera en este mundo.  
Las sentía como la única constante, pero cambiante en mi vida, la luna, las estrellas, el sol, la tierra, todo era más eterno que yo, habían estado ahí inamovibles desde antes que yo existiera, a partir de mi nueva existencia. Y estarían allí aun cuando yo dejare de existir, habían sido mis compañeros y mis testigos desde siempre. Pero las luciérnagas, eran una variable diferente, estaban desde antes de mi existencia y aún continuaban aquí sin embargo no eran las mismas que vi fascinado de niño, no eran las que vi extasiado con mis nuevos ojos la noche en que volví a nacer, no eran las mismas que estoy viendo ahora y no serían las mismas las futuras noches.  
Eran ellas sin ser ellas.  
  
  
Sonreí de nuevo, siempre serían las mismas, siendo cada noche diferentes, morirían y renacerían cada siclo y yo seguiría observándolas con cariño y admiración.  
  
  
“¿Qué haces?” levanté mi vista y lo vi.  
  
  
“Nada, reflexionando” le sonreí de manera inocente, con esa inocencia que ya no poseía.  
  
  
“La noche que te convertí recuerdo que también corriste hacia las luciérnagas, desde entonces se dónde puedo encontrarte” se acercó hacia la pared donde estaba y subió por ella hasta mi altura, sin hacer ningún ruido o movimiento brusco, se movía con una sensualidad fluida. Cuando llego a mi altura acaricio mi cara y yo bese la palma de su mano “Estas tibio, te has alimentado ya”  
  
  
“Tú también” le dije acariciando su larga y esponjada melena dorada y depositando en esta la luciérnaga traviesa que había estado jugando en mi cabello. Nos quedamos ahí un poco más.  
  
  
“¿Damos un paseo antes de volver?” me pregunto, no importa cuántos siglos pasarán, siempre sería un adorable niño inquieto.  
  
  
“Por supuesto _min kärlek_” beso mi mano y bajamos de esa pared.  
  
  
Nos alejamos caminando entre los callejones oscuros con las luciérnagas pegadas a nuestro cabello, caminaríamos esa noche, como las demás, antes de irnos a nuestro refugio, antes de que nuestra luz se apagará con el alba como le sucede a la luciérnaga.  
  
  
  
  


**Fin**


End file.
